Eurydice
by Azelma
Summary: "You are a goddess stranded among demons from hell. I refuse to let those demons steal away my Eurydice." Parallel of Christian and Satine to the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice.


**Disclaimer:** The myth of _Orpheus and Eurydice_ belongs to the Ancient Greeks and is what _Moulin Rouge_ was based on, and MR obviously belongs to Baz and Co.   
  
**A/N:** I haven't the faintest ideas why I didn't use their names, to me it just sounded better without them. I don't usually write in this format either, but this is how it came to me, and I dare not refuse what my muses inspire. Ah well, enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also, I reloaded this because I had some minor changes to make to it. :)  


_Eurydice_

  
  
He called her his Eurydice.   
  
He said she was the inspiration for his art, and more importantly, his life. She was the reason he would soar as high as he did. His gift was his song, and she was the inspiration for such a gift. He promised to follow her to the very gates of hell as Orpheus had done for his love.  
  
His devotion surprised her. She hadn't been sure if she would ever allow herself to fall in love again. She had once, when she was young and naive. It ended terribly, with a gun at her temple, and a threat of her life if she came near him again.   
  
Heartbroken, she renounced love. It was a foolish emotion anyways.   
  
Now that emotion she had renounced years ago was slowly finding its way back into her aching heart. The one who caused it stood before her with his boyish face, declaring his undying love for a woman he had known hardly a month. She had fallen in love with him through his song. Once the words left his mouth they traveled into her very soul and stayed forever ingrained in her mind.   
  
She wondered idly as she gazed at him if he would leave like the rest when he grew tired of her.   
  
He didn't leave. As the days passed on his love for her grew, and for once in her life, she felt as if she was more than a common whore.   
  
He chided her whenever she referred to herself as a whore. He wouldn't hear of it.   
  
"You're better than that," he would say cupping her chin in his hands, his eyes meeting hers. "You are a goddess stranded among demons from hell. I refuse to let those demons steal away my Eurydice."   
  
She had smiled wistfully, her love for him only growing stronger with his words. Their love flourished as the days passed, but both were painfully aware that their paradise would soon be intruded on.   
  
Their paradise soon _was_ broken apart, the cause being the fatal snakebite that she had received long ago. The poison had finally succeeded in spreading through her body. As the consumption worked its evil magic on her, she found herself falling away from everyone, including her love.   
  
Her heart ached when she told him that she had never loved him. She couldn't stand to look at his eyes, so full of misery and pain caused by her. She fled from the apartment, trying to get away, to find refuge. She got as far as the Moulin Rouge, once a refuge for her, now nothing more than another minion of the Underworld waiting to claim her life.   
  
He was as true as his word. Like Orpheus, he followed his Eurydice to the gates of hell and pleaded with the almighty Hades to let her return with him.   
  
The misery, as well as his everlasting love, which had consumed him in the past hours poured out as he sang their song, filling every soul who listened with sympathy for the lovers. Tears filled the eyes of the cold hearted and the nonbelievers. His plea had touched them all, and he was allowed to take his Eurydice back up to earth, provided he did not look back.   
  
Clasped in each other's embrace, the two lovers stood praising the gods for the love they had regained and for the second chance they had been given. The curtain fell and they made their way back for the curtain call. He was in front and was she in back, guided along by his gentle grasp on her wrist. It was only when she staggered, coughing furiously, that he looked back.   
  
She fell into his arms, gasping for breath, blood already staining her lips. Panicked, he pleaded with the gods to let him have another chance, to let his beloved live. But he had betrayed his promise to the underworld; he had looked back.   
  
Tears running down his cheeks, he cradled her as she slowly faded away, his name upon her lips and hers upon his. As her breathing became more labored he bent down and kissed her one last time. His lips trembled as they brushed across her cold, bloodstained ones. As he rose from the kiss, an anguished cry escaped his lips.   
  
His Eurydice had returned to the land of the dead and the music of Orpheus was to be silenced for good.   
  



End file.
